


Grapevine

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Part of the 2020 Fluff challenge. Missing scene between 2.11 and 2x12. Movie night has become a thing.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Rookie Fluff challenge 2020





	Grapevine

Anyone can post to this challenge. :) We need fluff in this world.

Title: Grapevine  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x11

Tim Bradford had never broken his rules with his boots. He was their T.O; not their friend. Cut and dry. Get them through training to survive on the streets. Their survival was his reward. Watching them move up the ranks was almost as good as a raise or promotion for himself. That was until Lucy Chen had walked into his life. Then he'd started breaking his rules. The line between them had grayed to the point that it was almost impossible to define. 

It'd been fourteen days since Tim had pulled her out of the ground. Now on a tuesday night at seven Tim stood at Lucy's door a plan in mind. One that had been brainstormed by his friends and hers. He'd heard through the grapevine of those friends the last few days that Lucy's brave face was just that; a front. The 'I'm okay' routine she'd been giving everyone at work was a facade. Jackson especially was worried that she was spiraling. So movie night had been born. Two to three times a week one of them would host. This was movie night number two. So far Tim thought it was helping Lucy and that was the important thing.

Lucy opened the door and smiled. Tim returned the smile knowing how close he'd been to never seeing that smile again. Most of Lucy's cuts had healed and her bruises were becoming less visible. 

“Hi.”Lucy greeted as she stepped aside.

“Hi.”Tim replied as he stepped in and she closed the door behind.

“Angela texted said she'd be a a half hour late.”Jackson explained as he moved from the kitchen bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Should we wait?”Tim asked holding up the dvd.

“She said not to.”Jackson responded as he handed Tim a bottle of beer.

Like a kid on Christmas Lucy snatched the dvd from Tim and bounced to the tv. Tim smiled and shook his head as he sat down on the sofa. 

“Can't believe neither of you have seen this.”Lucy commented as she put the movie in and picked up the remote. “Such a good movie.”

“As long as we don't sing.”Tim muttered.

“I always end up singing along.”Lucy admitted as she settled in the sofa between the two men.

Tim playfully plucked the remote from Lucy's right hand and aimed it at the tv hitting play. She protested and Tim would keep teasing her if it kept the smile on her face. Lucy settled back once more as “That thing you do.” began.

*******  
By ten the movie was done. Jackson had retired to his room and Angela had headed for home. Lucy was still humming the main song from the movie as she danced in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Admit it, you liked the movie.”Lucy prompted as she turned away from the sink.

“Any movie with Tom Hanks is good.”Tim admitted with a smile. 

“True.”Lucy acknowledged as she put down a dish towel.

“Bond movie next time.”Tim suggested as he reached for his jacket. 

“Deal.”Lucy agreed.

“Need help with anything else?”Tim asked.

“No.”Lucy replied. “There wasn't much.”

“Okay.”Tim acknowledged as he walked to the door.  
*******

“Thank you.”Lucy said as she stood by Tim at the front door.

“For what?”Tim asked his right hand on the door handle.

“I know what you guys are doing.”Lucy pointed out with a small smile.

Tim raised an eyebrow.

“Means more to me than you'll ever know.”Lucy continued her voice near breaking.

The nightmares had been bad. Lucy knew they worried Jackson. She was trying to be brave and muscle through but some days were better than others. Lucy knew the 'movie nights' were her friends's way of making her forget for a few hours. 

“I'll see you on thursday, boot.”Tim said with a smile and a nod.

Lucy took the dvd disc out of the dvd player and put it in it's case. She shut the lights off and went to her room grateful not for the first time to have such good friends in her life.

end


End file.
